


В темноте

by yes_i_am_at_least_13



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex in the Dark, dab-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13
Summary: Все было относительно хорошо до сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня на территории всего штата отключилось энергопитание, и в штабе Айво началась паника.Началась паника, естественно, с Айво.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 7





	В темноте

Свой первый день на службе у Айво Роботника агент Стоун помнил отчетливо.

«Роботник? Забавно», — перекатывая ударные гласные на языке, думал Стоун, коротая полчаса ожидания под дверью кабинета с бутылкой Perrier. Вода по вкусу ничем не отличалась от той, что бежала из-под крана в доме, в котором Стоун вырос, только пузырьки газа шершаво лопались на языке; придя на собеседование, Стоун ожидал оказаться в несколько иной обстановке.

Он знал об Айво Роботнике все — вплоть до любимого сорта кофе и девичьей фамилии матери, бросившей его в родильном доме — и одновременно не знал ничего: ни один суперкомпьютер не выдержал бы такого количества информации, которое крылось в глубинах разума самого умного человека на Земле.

Стоун восхищался им.

Конечно, первые впечатления оставляли желать лучшего: Айво был зол, раздражен, накричал на Стоуна, дал ему несколько заданий, ни с одним из которых Стоун не справился на отлично. Стоун уже был уверен, что повышение накрылось медным тазом, когда Айво велел сварить ему кофе, отпил, обжегся, поморщился и произнес пренебрежительно:

— Кофе ты варить умеешь. Так уж и быть, возьму тебя на испытательный срок, но на многое не рассчитывай. Малейшая промашка — и можешь паковать вещи и ехать к мамочке с волчьим билетом.

Мамочка Стоуна отправилась к праотцам еще с десяток лет назад, но Стоун не обиделся на доктора: может быть, день не задался, не с той ноги встал, с кем не бывает.

Такие «особенные» дни Стоун позже научился отличать от остальных с первого же слова, произнесенного Айво утром, и подстраивался под Айво целиком и полностью: планировал график, назначал встречи, варил кофе, добавлял сахар, жирные сливки и знал, когда стоит поддержать разговор и поддакнуть Айво, а когда — промолчать. Айво никогда не хвалил Стоуна, не поощрял, только изредка выдавал премии, но и это делал так, будто Стоун выслуживался.

Стоун привык к манере Айво держаться, делающей его похожим на опереточного злодея, к постоянным упрекам, выговорам и нередкому рукоприкладству — на прошлой неделе Айво ни за что ударил его локтем под дых так сильно, что Стоун несколько секунд стоял согнувшись и не мог восстановить дыхание, а две недели назад едва не вывихнул ему руку, ловким приемом заведя ее Стоуну за спину. Айво был щуплым и высоким, но силы в нем было столько, что он, наверное, сдвинул бы с места фуру, если бы захотел.

И все-таки от Стоуна не укрылось, что за время их совместной работы Айво действительно к нему привязался: он мог говорить с ним дольше, чем с остальными, жаловался Стоуну на скудоумие окружающих его людей и даже — о боже! — мог побеседовать с ним на темы, которые касались непосредственно самого Стоуна, к примеру, о личном комфорте и предпочтениях. Стоун не мог не признаться себе в том, что расцветал каждый раз, когда Айво уделял ему чуть больше внимания, чем обычно, и что испытывал нечто, похожее на легкую влюбленность. Это нормально, сказал себе Стоун позже, ты сотворил себе кумира, — и успокоился.

Все было относительно хорошо до сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня на территории всего штата отключилось энергопитание, и в штабе Айво началась паника.

Началась паника, естественно, с Айво.

— Стоун!

В кромешной темноте было особенно хорошо слышно голос Айво, но Стоун не мог понять, откуда он исходит.

— Стоун, черт возьми!..

Стоун похлопал себя по карманам и достал телефон, разблокировал его, посветил экраном. Тщетно.

— Сэр, вы зд…

К нему метнулась черная молния и прижала к стене. Телефон Стоуна со стуком упал на пол. Свет на несколько мгновений осветил лицо Айво Роботника, на котором изобразилась гримаса осенения, а после экран погас, и осталось только их со Стоуном шумное дыхание.

— Стоун, скажи мне, что только что произошло, — горячо прошептал Айво.

— Вы разбили мой телефон?

— Нет, идиот! Отключилось энергопитание. — Айво рассмеялся смехом злодея из голливудского блокбастера, хотя Стоун не видел в его словах ничего смешного. — Знаешь, что это значит?

Стоуну не потребовалось отвечать, потому что Айво продолжил за него:

— Света нет даже в городе. А, возможно, и во всем штате. Ты понимаешь, Стоун? Перегрузка, сравнимая с взрывом водородной бомбы. Если мы найдем источник энергии, повлиявшей на это замыкание, я смогу усовершенствовать мои машины.

— Я не совсем понял связь, сэр.

— Я ничуть не удивлен, агент Стоун. Напротив, я даже был готов к такому ответу.

Внезапно Айво приблизился к Стоуну — Стоун не видел, а чувствовал — и коснулся губами его щеки. Губы Айво были теплыми и сухими, завитые кончики его усов щекотали Стоуну нос. Стоун вздрогнул и инстинктивно уперся ладонью в грудь Айво.

Это было ошибкой: в его запястье тут же впилась рука без перчатки. Сильная, холодная, жилистая рука.

— Не делай глупостей, иначе это может плохо для тебя закончиться.

Стоун сглотнул.

_Айво не терпел прикосновений._

Сколько Стоун его помнил, Айво никогда не позволял себе коснуться чего-либо, на надев на руку перчатку. В лаборатории все было автоматизировано, и Айво управлял своими роботами как дирижер оркестром; он требовал постоянно протирать поверхности и нередко занимался этим сам, брезгливо скривившись, потому что усилия подручных и уборщиков не казались ему достаточными, после чего выбрасывал одноразовые перчатки и около пяти минут тщательно мыл руки в уборной. Неавтоматические и неплотно запертые двери он открывал по-хозяйски, с ноги. А сейчас…

Стоун вытянулся, как солдат на плацу, замер и затаил дыхание; теперь он слышал только тяжелое сопение Айво в основании собственного горла, чувствовал его горячее влажное дыхание на своей коже. Кажется, Айво был возбужден, и Стоун надеялся, что это не то возбуждение, о котором он подумал.

Вернее, заставлял себя надеяться.

У Стоуна имелся гомосексуальный опыт в школе и академии. Еще год назад ему нравился коллега по работе, и он готов был вступить в неуставные отношения хотя бы на пару ночей, даже если бы ему пришлось поступиться карьерой. И Айво, — о да, Айво тоже ему нравился. Какое определение Стоун дал своим чувствам? _Сотворил себе кумира_. Да черта с два! Он просто влюбился, как мальчишка, и боялся себе в этом признаться. Просто хотел, чтобы Айво однажды расстегнул ширинку и приказал ему встать на колени.

И сейчас они оба были чертовски к этому близки.

Теперь дыхание Айво чувствовалось возле правого уха Стоуна; Айво выдохнул, и раковину обдало приятным теплом. Затем Стоун ощутил язык — длинный, скользкий, холодящий, он прошелся по хрящу снизу вверх, а потом Айво вобрал в рот мясистую мочку уха и слегка прикусил ее. Стоун вздрогнул, чувствуя, как напрягается член; его рука все еще прижималась к теплой груди Айво, а Айво все еще крепко сжимал его запястье.

Он толкнул Стоуна в грудь и вцепился рукой в его горло; шея Стоуна оказалась беззащитно открытой, и тот занервничал, — впрочем, больше от предвкушения, нежели от страха. Айво наклонился, лизнул его в челюсть, укусил так, что Стоун дернулся, принялся зацеловывать его шею. Если бы они поменялись местами, то на светлой коже Айво остались бы отметины, отметил Стоун и понял, что позорно спустит в штаны, если еще раз позволит себе подумать об Айво в подобном ключе.

Эрегированный член больно упирался в зауженные брюки, но стоило Стоуну попробовать поправить его через карман, как поверх его руки легла рука Айво.

— Сэр, — прохрипел Стоун.

— М-м? — раздалось в кромешной темноте. Сильная ладонь Айво сжала кисть Стоуна и теперь поглаживала его член его же рукой.

— У вас-с встреча… через пятнадцать минут.

Айво весело фыркнул.

— Отменим. Наша с тобой встреча куда интереснее. Тем более, нигде нет света, если ты еще не заметил, — говорил он, пока расстегивал Стоуну брюки.

Стоун понимал, что пожалеет об этом, когда включится свет и вместо человека, который сейчас касается его, Стоуна, члена, он увидит Айво Роботника, своего вечно недовольного гениального босса, который посмотрит на него брезгливо, отпустит очередную колкость и будет игнорировать его до конца дня, чтобы на следующий сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло, но не возражал и не сопротивлялся. Темнота творила с Айво странные вещи.

Повторный звук расстегиваемой молнии привел Стоуна в легкое недоумение, но оно быстро развеялось: сегодняшний день был плодовит на чертовщину.

К его вставшему члену прижался другой, немного крупнее. Стоун выдохнул и задрожал. Айво укусил его в шею, сплюнул на ладонь и растер слюну по коже. Когда его пальцы заскользили по стволам, Стоун снова напрягся и подавил рвущееся наружу жалобное скуление, совсем не достойное взрослого образованного человека. Взрослого образованного человека, который стоит не шелохнувшись, пока его фриканутый босс надрачивает им обоим в кромешной темноте. Интересная картина, размышлял Стоун, будет о чем рассказать детям — если он когда-нибудь найдет себе женщину, — но усмехнуться не вышло: вместо насмешливого хмыканья с губ слетел тихий стон. Ухмыльнулся только Айво.

Зачем тебе женщина, сказал себе Стоун, зачем тебе кто-то кроме Айво, и тут же одернул себя: такие люди, как Айво, обожают пользоваться окружающими. Айво всего один раз расстегнул ему ремень, а Стоун уже вообразил себе счастливое будущее двух многодетных отцов, ушедших на покой; да и согласился бы сирота-Айво, злой-гений-Айво, нелюдимый Айво усыновить хотя бы одного ребенка? Айво не нужны ни дети, ни служебные романы, ни, как ни печально, сам Стоун. Ему нужны его машины, — не более.

— Знаешь что, Стоун? — вдруг произнес Айво.

Стоун промолчал.

— Ты мне нахрен не сдался. 

Сердце екнуло и забилось быстрее.

— О чем ты сейчас думаешь? О том, что ты настолько особенный, настолько привлекательный, что я полез к тебе как к девчонке вот так, безо всяких прелюдий? Не льсти себе. — Темп становился быстрее, ловкие пальцы Айво теперь потирали уздечку, от возбуждения мутнело в голове. — Думаешь, я сплю с мужчинами? Или, может быть, с женщинами? Секс не представляет для меня никакого интереса. Он скучен и однообразен, ощущения быстро надоедают, и люди превращаются в озабоченных извращенцев. — Айво ласкал их обоих грубо и резко, но когда дыхание Стоуна стало шумным и прерывистым, остановился и чуть сжал его член у основания; Стоун глухо застонал и царапнул по стене ногтями. — Мне не доставляет удовольствия любая деятельность, не являющаяся интеллектуальной. Жвачка для мозга, понимаешь? Мне не нравится общаться с людьми, потому что они в массе своей — полные идиоты, чье развитие остановилось на уровне старшей школы. И еще: люди, в отличие от машин, имеют свое мнение. Что-что? Восстание? Это все голливудские глупости, Стоун. Искусственный разум должен оставаться и останется искусственным. Я не испытываю потребности высказываться и общаться, а если мне все-таки захочется излить душу, я смогу сделать это с помощью простейшего голосового помощника. Предугаданные ответы надежней спонтанных. И к чему же я все это говорю, Стоун? — Теперь рука свободно скользила по стволу. — Это — своеобразная проверка того, насколько твое отношение ко мне непредвзятое…

Оргазм накрыл Стоуна с головой, как волны прилива возле дома, в котором он вырос, и конец фразы остался ему неизвестен.

—…Итог — ноль из десяти. — Прожужжала застегиваемая молния. А потом, как гром среди ясного неба: — Ты уволен.

Стоун застыл. Неужели Айво просто обманул его? Неужели он решил заняться с ним сексом только ради того, чтобы что-то там проверить? Такого просто не могло быть. Айво, несмотря на подчеркнутую эксцентричность, был далеко не ребенком, готовым на неоправданно отчаянные шаги. Тем более, их гениталии соприкасались, а Стоун не помнил, сдавал ли анализы на ЗППП в последние полгода. Все просто: Айво просто придумал эту историю. Беспокоиться не о чем.

Но почему тогда он…

Мысль прервало гудение включающихся ламп. Несколько мгновений, и лаборатория наполнилась светом. Айво, который стоял перед Стоуном, с задумчивым видом разглядывал свою ладонь, перепачканную в семени. Стоун понял, что он остался без разрядки.

— Сэр, вы мне солгали, — спокойно произнес Стоун. — Вы не собираетесь меня увольнять. 

Айво посмотрел на него так, будто Стоун только что предложил ему попытаться пересадить собаке человеческий мозг. 

— Разве я похож на имбецила? — процедил Айво. — Как я могу тебя уволить, если сенатор Картер уже в приемной? Встреть его и сделай мне мокко. 

И в этот момент Стоун ощутил себя счастливейшим человеком на свете.


End file.
